The Last Child In Williamsburg
by Commander Cody CC-2224
Summary: Felicity Merriman is the last surviving colonial child to ever inhabit Williamsburg. But is she going to continue her bleak existence? An A.U. fanfic depicting a tragic theme of Felicity the American Girl. Inspired after the movie "I Am Legend".
1. I, Felicity

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

After watching the movie _I Am Legend_, I was sort of inspired to write a fanfic about Felicity the American Girl experiencing what that poor chap in the movie was forced to go through. I thought to myself, what would it be like of Felicity had to undergo such a depressing existence like that? (This Felicity fanfic may contain depressing and tragic thematic elements, so 'tis advisable to bring Kleenex with you in case you start crying.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Felicity the American Girl, or Penny the horse.

* * *

**ALTERNATE UNIVERSE SERIES presents:**

_**The Last Child In Williamsburg**_

A _Felicity An American Girl _Fanfic

**Written By: _Commander Cody CC-2224_**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

I, Felicity

June, 1777

My name is Felicity Merriman. I am twelve years old and I live all alone in the town of Williamsburg, with not a single human soul in the world to keep me company. My family members and friends, and everyone that I know, are gone, possibly forever.

As I look out the porch, I notice every day how desolate this once bustling town is. The houses are boarded up, and the dusty streets are overrun with litter. Everything is eerily quiet.

The only soul left in this godforsaken town to keep me company, aside from God Himself, is Penny, my beloved chestnut-copper mare. When I think about it, she is worth more to me more than anything, especially in a dreadfully lonely circumstance like this. Oh, how I long for human company! I so dreadfully miss Mother and Father, my sweet and sensible younger sister Nan, my mischievous brother William, and my baby sister Polly. I even miss my best friend Elizabeth Cole. And I even especially miss my beloved Benjamin Davidson, my father's apprentice in the General Store. At twelve years of age for a girl like me, 'tis very tough to get over the painful, heart-wrenching loss of my loved ones. I keep wishing with all my heart that I had never taken them for granted.

The whole reason why I'm stuck up in this painful existence is because of what I did, two months ago, back when I was celebrating my twelfth birthday with my family and friends. You see, 'twas the King of England who attempted to subdue the Colonies through the use of a special potion that was thought to have the ability to make us colonists subservient to him. However, something went wrong, and two sets of humans were created: one that literally does nothing and dies, the other whose humanity is overridden by their animal instincts. Almost everyone in Williamsburg was infected by the likes of such a potion, and Father told us that Congress had just issued a direct order for quarantine, which would be backed by the Continental army. Fortunately my friend's family managed to escape this place, and so did my family as well. I would have gone with them had I not been so stubborn about bringing Penny along. Before Penny and I could make our reach to freedom, the quarantine order was given, allowing our route of escape to be completely cut off when the bridge across the James River was blown up using gunpowder barrels. Such a foolhardy thing I did; Mother always told me how stubborn and foolhardy I was, and the predicament I'm in is the result of my foolhardy actions. I keep wishing that I had listened to Mother. When all was lost, I hugged Penny and cried until I had no more tears left.

By sheer luck, or rather a miracle, Penny and I survived the aftermath. The rest of the survivors in this dismal place were, regrettably, not so lucky as we are. Mayhap those known and unknown survivors were literally gotten rid of by the savages the King created.

Almost every day I have to keep vigilance, for that is the price of keeping my life. When I have nothing to do, or when I'm done with doing various chores and filling my stomach I take my repose in the parlor room and keep a loaded Brown Bess and a flintlock pistol with me, as well as a barrel or two's worth of gunpowder nearby. I know 'tis unladylike for me to use guns, but when I know that my life and the life of my beloved horse is at stake I take desperate measures. Penny comes in and nudges me gently nearby, as I take comfort and solace in her warm, horsy scent.

'Tis dinnertime. I go the lonely path to the kitchen to help myself with a junk of fresh beef and loaf of bread that I managed to get my hands on from the deserted bakery. Our supply of oats as run out, so I feed Penny with a fair portion of whatever is left in this lonely town that I manage to gether.

After tonight's meal I make sure the entire house is boarded up and go to sleep in the parlor room, resting on Penny's back. I do not usually go back to my bedchamber to sleep there anymore for fear that something will happen to Penny, and if something were indeed to happen to her, I should like to be with her to the very end. After all, in the past two months we have been very close companions.

I close my eyes and reminisce on those bittersweet memories of my foolhardy actions during the time when Penny and I were so close to our reach for freedom, and yet so far when our escape route was sealed off.


	2. Bittersweet Memories

_**The Last Child In Williamsburg**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody CC-2224**_

CHAPTER 2

Bittersweet Memories

_April 1777_

_I remember vividly the day when the disaster, or rather, the King's Disaster, occurred. On the afternoon during the day of my birthday, we, my family and I, heard the heralded approach of men on horseback. Those men appeared to be dressed in blue uniform, so I thought they were Continentals. Immediately we rushed out of the doorway to get a good look. The entire town was in a state of chaos, with folks flocking to and fro in a dreadfully hasty manner. The lead horseman appeared to be reciting a proclamation._

_"By order of Congress,_

_All of Williamsburg will be under military quarantine in the next thirty minutes._

_If you want to escape the terrible fate of being locked up in a ghost town, then make haste across the River James."_

_It seemed all of a sudden that the whole of Williamsburg was in a state of panic._

_Immediately Mother started making the necessary preparations to evacuate this place. After helping her with the packing, I set off in a huff to my friend Elizabeth's place._

_"Our soldiers are going to put this town under quarantine," I said to her in a fright._

_"I know, Lissie," replied my friend. I could see the utter sadness in her face, her avid blue eyes brimming with tears. "We, too, are making the necessary preparations."_

_"I guess this situation is probably what is uniting both Patriots and Loyalists," I mused to myself._

_"Aye, 'tis so," said Elizabeth. "I will see you again, won't I, Lissie?"_

_"You will," I assured my friend. I was near tears when I said this. I dearly hoped I could see Elizabeth again._

_But that was not to be. Because of one headstrong thing I did._

_When the late afternoon came, when we were evacuating the town, we were forced to go in line for what Father called a "checkup". "They're screening us so they don't allow the infected folks to contaminate the others," he said._

_"Father, what happens if all of us are 'contaminated'?"_

_"We stay."_

_"And die?" asked William._

_"I hope that doesn't happen," wailed my sister Nan._

_"Now child, stop thinking morbid thoughts and let's get on," Mother said to Nan._

_After what appeared to be a long wait, we were near the checkpoint when I started making inquiries about my horse Penny._

_"Can't we take her?" I asked Father._

_"No, Lissie. She'll slow us down."_

_"But Father, we can't let Penny die in this place," I wailed._

_Mother could sense my headstrong attitude. "You will not be doing any foolish things, Lissie."_

_But I couldn't really leave her. I just couldn't._

_Immediately I ran off, past folks with their beasts-of-burden, and back to the stables, where Penny was tied up._

_"Come on, Penny, my girl," I whispered, as I began to untie the knots. 'Twas a struggle, it was. The knots were too strong._

_Then something terrible happened, just after Penny and I rushed out of the stables. Before I could even reach the end of the checkpoint, the route to freedom was closed off. Forever. Before I could even reach the bridge of the River James, the bridge…blew up. It was a raging inferno; a sight that imprinted into my eyes._

_I was trapped. Literally. I could never see my family and friends again. Ever. While saddled on my horse I blinked back hot tears._

_I turned slowly and left for the midst of the town and hung my head in burning, everlasting shame._

_

* * *

_

The Next Day…

_Penny and I were not the only souls left in Williamsburg. There were others…men, women, and children…all trapped in this dismal place. This is much worse than the jail; this is a prison camp; a place for outcasts._

_'Twas my fault. My own stupid, stupid, stupid fault. Perhaps I should never have made an attempt to rescue Penny. But I did, at the cost of never seeing my loved ones. Possibly forever. Mother was right; I am headstrong. *sniffle* Now Penny and I are forced to go through life; alone; never again to meet another normal human being again._

_For some reason Penny and I never succumbed to the infection. Only a few managed to get lucky like us. But as time fleeted by, many others either became abnormally passive and died, others had their animal instincts take over. The few that managed to stay healthy were eliminated by the diseased. Now I'm forced to be on the lookout. Those devils lurking around the desolate town wait for us to make a wrong turn. They wait for us to stumble, so that I end up meeting the same fate as the unlucky ones._

_My striped blue and white gown is ruffled and dirty, and I almost never take off my black buckled shoes, unless I'm washing my feet. I take off my mob cap and threw it aside, as if it was a tricorn hat. 'Tis so unladylike. But I don't care. There's nobody to scold me for it._

_On second thought, I needed my mob cap. To keep my head warm. So I gently put it back on my head. It gives me some sense of dignity in this blighted world._

_Finding a well-worn Bible book, I turn to the pages of the Psalms, taking much comfort in their consoling passages. I used to read the twenty-third Psalm to Grandfather as he lay dying. How I envy him! At least he got to die in the presence of his family and friends. Here I'm forced to live out my bleak existence in this town; trapped; alone, with no one but my beloved Penny. And if I die, I die alone; with not a single human soul to care for me._

_All is quiet._


	3. Ask And You Shall Receive

_**The Last Child In Williamsburg**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody CC-2224**_

CHAPTER 3

Ask And You Shall Receive

Two months have passed since the implementation of the quarantine. Another quiet day starts out in the desolate town of Williamsburg.

For the past two months I've been wearing breeches, and that's what I continue wearing. I've got my wish regarding the wearing of breeches. And I wear a regular cotton shirt over my shift. I seem to no longer act as a girl but as a boy.

I mosey to the kitchen and start preparing hominy grits. Whatever ingredients I manage to salvage from the General Store and other shops I use for baking bread.

After the bread is done I take it to the parlor room and give some of it to Penny. "There you go, my Penny girl," I soothe. Penny seems to understand me, that's for sure. She nudges me gently.

After a while I don't start feeling too sorry for myself. I've got Penny, and God. What have I to fear? Well, I think I still have those devils roaming around Williamsburg to fear about.

* * *

After breakfast is done I ride Penny across the empty Duke of Gloucester Street. Williamsburg is no longer the town I used to know. But after living here for the past two months I am pretty much used to it.

Today I'm on the hunt. I managed obtain a Brown Bess rifle from the gunsmith's shop, and I have a pistol inserted near my waist. There seem to be wild animals roaming about the town, so I use such God-given resources to survive. My wits I use as well.

Suddenly I spot a deer. Immediately I urge Penny on a gallop and trail after that awfully fast creature. I chased it to the other end of the town until she made a right turn near the deserted Palace Greens.

I got off Penny and cocked my rifle. I spotted the dear. Aiming in a fairly steady manner, I managed to get the gleaming barrel right on the deer's body.

BANG!

The gun went off and the dear was dead. I could taste the scent of gunpowder as the barrel was smoking.

Penny and I looked around the vicinity where the deer was shot until we found an old and rickety horse cart. With every ounce of strength I shoved the deer on the cart and urged Penny onward, back to my home.

* * *

In the kitchen I got certain parts of the deer and cooked them in the fireplace. Mother always told me that I had yet to improve on my cooking skills, but as time went by I got pretty used to this sort of thing, given that I had to do this ever since the quarantine was in place. Spices were scant now; nevertheless I managed to season the meat with a bit of salt that I swiped from another empty shop.

When the meat was cooked I grabbed two pewter plates, put some of the meat on, and said a little grace. I then took it to the parlor room, where I shelter Penny, and gave the other plate to her. I devoured the meal with great relish. 'Tis something I should never take for granted now.

* * *

In the late afternoon of the same day I decided to make another kite to fly from the Governor's Palace, since the previous one suffered gradual deterioration from the merciless elements. The reason why I'm flying kites is because I use them as signals for help. Only God knows when help will come. It's been two months since, and not a single human soul has come.

Along with Penny I gathered quite an ample amount of blueberries for ink. Then I raided the printing press to gather some paper for the kite, and then to the milliner's shop for string. Getting back to the parlor, I set to work on making the kite. The form I chose was the diamond.

After the kite was made I rode Penny to the Governor's Palace. The first room I stepped into was the ballroom. 'Tis been a while since I went there during the Christmas ball. After the quarantine was set up the building has been my regular place of frequenting, as I explored many a room. Now I almost know this building like I know my best friend. As with any other building in this now dismal town, the place was quiet as a church.

I ascended the three levels of the building and came upon the rooftops. I struggled to get the kite on the topmost steepest roof there was on the building. Spying the same flagpole that I used to tie the kite on, I set to work on tying the kite to that same pole and let the kite fly and flutter in the breeze.

As I stayed on the roof I surveyed the entire town, with some of the rooftops having kites flown. These were the kites I had planted for the last two months. I also spy Elizabeth's house, and it has no kite flying. That's because I usually take shelter in that place, too, and I don't want to attract unnecessary attentions to the devils that lurk about, trying to get a piece of me.

I ride Penny back home.


	4. Penny For Your Thoughts

_**The Last Child In Williamsburg**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody CC-2224**_

CHAPTER 4

Penny For Your Thoughts

The Next Day…

I started my usual day with gathering food and supplies to stockpile in Elizabeth's house, since I fear that my home is gradually deteriorating. Ever since the quarantine was in place I did my best to fortify the house, barring all the windows and doors. Amazing how I could do all this by myself; I would almost be inclined to think how proud Mother would be. But it took several days to do this. And I can only fortify one house thoroughly.

* * *

During the early evening Penny and I were scavenging and gathering stray sticks and logs for firewood. Because Penny was so much stronger than I, she carried most of the load.

When I reached the other end of the town, I noticed that the entranceway of the Capitol was beaten down. 'Tis getting late, I thought to myself, and I'd better head for home. The next day I would make use of Elizabeth's grand house for adequate shelter.

From the eerily dark entranceway I noticed a pair of evil-looking eyes. Three persons who seemed quite unusually agile emerged from that dark entranceway, and the appeared and acted quite savagely. They're animals, I thought to myself. Their skin was eerily pale, and they feared the sunlight. Their veins literally throbbed about their bald faces. The sun was only seconds to setting before the last ray of light would disappear, after which they would start making their kill. They were ready to pounce on Penny and me. Trembling in fright, I struggled to keep up my courage. Slowly and cautiously I dropped the load off Penny's back and saddled her.

Then just at that moment, one of the persons sprang up like a lion at a great distance and threw me off my horse. The other two pounced on Penny as if she was prey, and started clawing and gnawing at her. My attacker got himself to tearing my clothes to shreds, as if he wanted to take advantage of me. I struggled to get him off, but he was too strong.

"GET OFF ME, YOU SICK PIG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Acting savagely the attacker kept snarling at me, opening his filthy mouth, preparing himself to take a piece of me, which I was strongly determined not to let him do.

Struggling as hard as I could I managed to unsheathe a long bread knife that I kept on my left side and slash his belly in one quick stroke. The attacker let out a wild, ear-piercing shriek, clutching with both his gnarled hands the area where he received his wound. Determined to finish him off I swiftly slashed his throat, just before I was attacked again by another savage devil. I kept stabbing his back until he let loose his grip. While lying flat, with the attacker on me, Penny managed to kick him off, after shaking off her savage tormenters. I got up and picked up my rifle, which lay on the ground a few feet away from me. With my next attacker still alive I fired a single shot directly at him, and he dropped dead a few feet from me.

The dreadful assault was over. As I turned around to face Penny I noticed that her back was covered with ugly, savage-looking scratches. At this point I was too exhausted to cry. She felt so wounded I thought I could never ride her when she was like this. Taking her bridle I slowly but surely led Penny to Elizabeth's house, since it was nearest where I currently was, and also because I had to be inside after dark, since I could end up facing those savages again.

* * *

I set Penny in the parlor room in Elizabeth's house and went to the cabinets to fetch herbs for healing. I tried applying them, using whatever knowledge I acquired from Grandfather when I helped Ben's hurt leg. But it was no use. The scratches and wounds were too severe to be healed. I thought all was hopeless.

"Oh, my poor Penny girl," I cried, as I rested her head on my lap.

Then something terrible and unusual happened. Penny was starting to snarl and snap at me like a dog. Her teeth were bared. Her once beautiful face was red with fury, as if she was angry with me. She started to feel restless, and started to bite at me like a rabid dog.

I had no choice. I was either get rid of Penny or run the risk of having her attack me. Unsheathing my bread knife I plunged it into Penny's throat. Utter remorse overtook me completely as I felt her blood leaving her body. She died.

I shut my eyes tight. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks. In the midst of my nerve-wracking sobs I cried and cried as I rested my tear-streaked face upon her head. Penny – my only companion in the midst of my utter loneliness – was gone. Gone forever. Now I was truly alone, bereft of all welcoming companionship, with no one to comfort me in my hour of grief.


	5. Rescue At Last

_**The Last Child In Williamsburg**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody CC-2224**_

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the character Walter Wheaton. He's from _Traitor in Williamsburg_, the Felicity mystery novel written by Elizabeth McDavid Jones.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Rescue At Last

Then next day I struggled to drag my beloved Penny to the front yard. My clothes were soiled and in tatters, my stubborn red hair was matted with dirt and my sparkling green eyes were brimming with tears. I was filthy, but I was too grief-stricken to care. With a shovel in my hand I sweated and labored in digging an earthen grave for her. After nearly all morning, when the grave was fairly deep, I dragged Penny into the grave until she fell with a loud thump. Penny was laid to rest as I covered the grave, witnessing the last of her beautiful chestnut-copper body.

* * *

In the afternoon I trudged along the deserted streets, armed with my weapons, to pick up the bundle that I left at the Palace Green and brought the load to Elizabeth's house. I would use it to stoke a fire when the evenings become chilly.

* * *

Early Evening Of The Same Day…

I was seated in Mrs. Cole's lonely upstairs bedchamber, sitting on a chair, reading a Bible book which I lay on top of the dresser. 'Twas pretty much all I could do for the time; I decided not to bother with stitchery, since I wasn't so good at it. My rifle, pistol, bread knife, and ammo pouch were alongside the dresser as well. Before I relaxed I made sure that all the windows and doors were completely sealed off.

Suddenly I heard a loud knocking at the front door. Strapping my weapons and cocking my rifle I slowly descended downstairs and to the entrance. I slid the peephole cover and witnessed two familiar faces. Not savage, but human. It was Benjamin Davidson and Walter Wheaton. They were toting Brown Besses and carrying satchels on their shoulders.

"L-Lis-sie?" faltered Ben.

"Ben?" I asked, faltering as well, as I blinked back tears and choking sobs. "Oh, Ben, my…my dear s-sweet B-Ben, 't-tis you. You've…you've come…at long last." I blinked back tears. Slowly I unbolted the door and opened it. The two boys came in and I bolted the door.

I began to make a sincere apology. "F-Forgive me. I-I have…not seen many a h-human b-being for the past…t-two m-months…except s-savage people," I stuttered, as I hung my head and sniffled.

Ben lifted my chin with his right hand finger and looked back into my eyes. My face was utterly tear-streaked.

"My dear, sweet Lissie," he said softly. "Cheer up. You've got company. And you have me." He kissed my right cheek affectionately.

"You still remember Walter Wheaton, my longtime buddy?" Ben asked me.

I nodded.

"Aye, that's me, all right," said Walter. He looked around the barred windows and doors. "This place looks bolted."

"Indeed," I replied, trying to make them feel welcome. "I fortified it."

"You?" asked Ben incredulously. "B-But how…"

"With sheer effort and determination," I answered.

"You must be an awfully strong girl to do all this," remarked Walter.

"It took time," I replied wearily.

"Oh, my headstrong girl," said Ben. I smiled.

"Come on," I said, as I lighted a lantern in the parlor. "Let's go upstairs to Mrs. Cole's bedchamber."

The boys followed me upstairs.

* * *

As the boys were seated at the bedside I stoked the fireplace. Ben decided to help.

"I can do it, Lissie," he said quietly. "You can sit down." I handed him the stoker and took a recline on Mr. Cole's elegantly carved chair, where the antiquated Bible book was.

"So, how's Penny?" asked Ben.

I faced him seriously with a sad look. "Penny died," I replied curtly.

"How?" asked Walter.

"We were attacked," I answered. "By human savages. 'Twas at the Palace Green." I found the subject too painful to describe, but I decided to relate it. "I was attacked by what appeared to be three savages. Pale and horribly ugly. They were animals more than they were humans. One came to take liberties at me, and acted as though he wanted to get a piece of my body, the way he kept baring his teeth at me."

"Are you implying that he was trying to literally _eat_ you?" asked Walter, astonished. I nodded.

I wanted very much to know where the rest of my family and friends were.

"They're in Richmond now," Ben answered.

"How goes Elizabeth?"

"She's alive and well. She misses you so. She wished she could come back to get you, but didn't seem to find the courage to do so. She's not as brave as you are, Lissie."

I reminisced on that last sentence. Mother told me something like that when Elizabeth didn't have the gall to defend Father's reputation when her older sister Annabelle bitterly criticized my Patriot beliefs. But all that didn't matter now.

"Aye," I agreed. "I miss her dearly, too."

"Well, that's why we're here," said Ben. "To take you to where your family and friends are."

I faltered. "B-But what about the possibly of infection?" I asked him.

"If that was the case, you would have died sooner, or worse," put in Walter.

I nodded. "I've waited for this moment for a long time," I concurred.

"Thank heaven you and I and Walter are alive," said Ben.

We continued conversing with each other straight into the evening, with the firelight and candelight. The place was homely and not so desolate anymore, thanks to those two boys. 'Twas so good to talk with good people again, after two long agonizing months.


	6. A Price To Be Paid

_**The Last Child In Williamsburg**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody CC-2224**_

CHAPTER 6

A Price To Be Paid

Ben and Walter and I were carried away with conversation well into the evening.

Suddenly we heard a loud bang. I opened the window slits. To our horror I saw hundreds of swarming savages racing toward the house.

"Did they follow you during the evening?" I asked the boys frantically.

"Who's they?" asked Ben.

"Those savages that bedevil me for the past two months," I replied hastily. "Look!"

Both boys peered through the peephole. 'Twas Ben who faced me first.

"What's the evening have to do with it?" he asked hastily.

"Those savages are afraid of the daylight," I replied. "They're the ones that attacked Penny and me."

I faced the wardrobe. "Come on, let's hide in this wardrobe."

"What about all those barricades you've set up?" asked Ben.

"Fine. We'll barricade this room."

The three of us bolted the bedchamber door and propped the wooden barricade. By that time we could hear those terrible savages breaking down the door with several attempts.

Then all of a sudden the banging stopped.

"I-Is it over?" asked Walter.

"I don't know," I replied frightfully.

Then there was a scratching sound around the walls. Could it be…the savages scaling the walls of this house?

All was silent.

Until…

BANG!

A loud banging sound was heard from the roof directly above us. All three of us could notice that the middle of the bedchamber ceiling was dented. It became dented even more. And cracked. Until I could see a chink.

Oh, no! A hand! A gnarled hand of the savages. They were breaking in.

"Into the wardrobe! Quick!" ordered Ben.

"You go, I'll stay behind!" replied Walter.

"What?" asked Ben incredulously, and angry. "Walter, you can't do this!"

"You can't Walter! They'll get you! They'll do terrible things to you, as they tried to do to me!"

"I know." Walter's face had an earnest countenance. "That's why I have to stay behind."

"Walter, you'll do no such thing!" I declared indignantly.

Walter steadied me. "If I go with you, those monsters will keep chasing us 'till they get us all."

"He's going to sacrifice himself," said Ben sadly.

"That's right," concurred Walter.

I looked at him with a sad expression. He looked quite touched.

Then Walter turned to Ben. "Take care of Miss Merriman," he said sadly. Ben nodded, and both boys shook hands. Ben and I departed for the hiding place behind the wardrobe shelf. Walter stayed behind.

* * *

Walter Wheaton's POV

I was alone now, save for the incessant banging of the room. I gazed at the dented ceiling. The hole was gaping, until those ugly body parts started protruding directly from the ceiling itself.

I stationed myself near the glowing fireplace. Eyeing two barrels of gunpowder I positioned them near me a few feet's worth of distance.

Soon one of those monsters from hell managed to pop in. Then the rest followed, until the number grew to be quite a hundred, or more. Soon there were many. They looked poised; ready for the kill.

In my satchel were a single black grenade and a matchbox. I opened that matchbox and fished out a single match. I lit it, and immediately applied that single spark on the fuse string of the grenade. 'Twas only seconds before it would start to explode.

I braced myself for the impact. I hope God will understand what I'm about to do. I sacrifice myself so that others might live. I know that Benjamin Davidson and Felicity Merriman love each other so much…and I die knowing that they will get to live their lives to the fullest…if I succeed in getting rid of those monsters so they can make their escape in the daytime.

BLAMMMM!

A deafening explosion rips through the room. The monsters are fried. So am I, as I have perished in the flames. This is how I make my peace with the savages.

* * *

Felicity Merriman's POV

Ben and I heard the deafening explosion. Before we end up becoming victims of the flames we open the wardrobe door and hold out as long as we can downstairs till the fires die down.

I can never forget Walter Wheaton's sacrifice. He died so that I could have a chance to escape from this dismal place; to be with my Ben, and the rest of my family and friends. His heroism shall never be forgotten.


	7. The End Of It

_**The Last Child In Williamsburg**_

**Written By:**_** Commander Cody CC-2224**_

CHAPTER 7

The End Of It

June, 1777

Ben and I crossed the River James in a small canoe that he and Walter used to rescue me when they came to Williamsburg. As we paddle across to the route that I should have taken, I look back at the desolate town of Williamsburg. The place is lonely. The once bustling town has lost all its life. To me the town is now a grave; an acropolis of the Colony of Virginia.

After crossing the river we make our long trek on horseback. Our destination is Richmond, says Ben. 'Twill now be the Colony's existing capital city, after the aftermath of Williamsburg.

By the time we reach that city, we are checked by the Continental soldiers. Because we show no signs of infection, we are allowed into the safe haven.

As Ben and I walk past the bustling streets of Richmond, I spot the Merrimans and the Coles together. They all look at me in astonishment. Elizabeth is there. She, along with my siblings Nan and William, are the first to embrace us. It feels so welcoming, after all the loneliness I've experienced for the past two months. This reunion is filled with many happy tears.

Then I approach Father and Mother. I rush into their welcoming arms.

**THE END**

* * *

Well, I hope you find this A. U. fanfic entertaining. I didn't go into a lot of detail about this because the entire story was just so depressing to write about. But I do hope you get the idea and the theme of the story itself.

I had to refrain from using modern terms in this fanfic because all this is from Felicity's point of view.


End file.
